What Was Forsaken - Suteta no Mono
by KanzanshinoKobashitonoKekyoku
Summary: He was desperate to live, they were scared to be his reason. When they come back years later, will he still be there? Is he fixed? Is he still torn? What will this return grant them? A chance to fix their mistakes? Or a chance to finally kill off what they left?
1. He, Who was Forsaken

Disclaimer: I don't own. But this fic is mine.

* * *

He was afraid, frightened, terrified. Yet, nobody -none of _them_- heard it. No, that's not right. They _didn't __want _to hear it, so they ignored it. His screams of pain, of loneliness, of sadness, o-of agony. He was alone. He was emptied, emptied of feelings, void of emotions, cleaned of pain, anger, sadness, and the Agony, becoming nothing but a doll. They couldn't -wouldn't- hear. They were deaf. To _it_. The pained screams, the tearful shouts, the horrified cries. Deaf- I don't hear, I don't hear. Blind- I don't see, I don't see, it's nothing, only some mouse running around.

They didn't want to believe it. That he was breaking. That he wasn't the same. They didn't want to know it. That he was dying. That he was in despair. He was desperate, wanting, and even hurting to get away from the torment he was suffering. They wanted to ignore it. They tried to ignore it. They couldn't ignore it. They, -the people who couldn't stand his sorrow, his friends, his precious people- they left. They couldn't take it. They couldn't and wouldn't be there for him. They didn't want to be there for him. They were scared. Scared to become his reason to live, to be the one supporting him. They couldn't, and wouldn't, take up that burden. If he died because they couldn't stand to be there for him, they themselves would die. If either way may end up having an unhappy future, they may as well leave. But they didn't want that neither. They _want_ to be there for him. They _could_ be there for him. Though as it was said before, they're afraid. So they chose, between staying and saving him or running away and saving themselves. They were ashamed, but they chose the latter choice. They may regret it later, but they wouldn't have to face it. They may have remorse and it may eat at them, but they wouldn't have to bear the guilt of being his reason to live and his reason to die. But what they didn't realize was that he didn't need them to be his reason to live, he didn't need them to bear all those things, all he wanted and needed was for them to just be there and give him their support.

He understood their fear and he let them go because he understood. If he was in their place he would be scared sh*tless, to become someone's reason to live. He wouldn't have the courage to go and do that, but he hoped and wished that they would have just had the guts to stay by his side. They didn't need to do anything. They didn't need to comfort him. They didn't need to soothe his pain. They didn't need to become his reason to live. All they needed to do was stay by his side. That was all he asked for, he didn't want more. That's all... W-why couldn't they give that tiny little bit of assuagement to him...


	2. 8 Years Later

Disclaimer: KHR's not mine.

* * *

"It's already been eight years, huh?" A 23-year old raven said to the silver-haired man next to him as they walked out of the airport.

The emerald-eyed man just scowled at him and said, "Don't go wandering off into memory lane so early in the morning. We have something to do, that's why we're here, not for _him._"

The raven just chuckled awkwardly at his companion's statement before letting a sullen smile stretch across the expanse of his face. "I know that. I know that, but..." He trailed off.

"We have to meet up with the others, let's get going." The older man said tersely, not letting the 23-year old finish his thought. Understanding that the silverette didn't want to mention _him _again, the raven just let a sad, soft smile linger on his face before it disappeared completely, replaced by a totally blank face. He can't afford to let himself get lost in those memories just because he's in Japan once again. He has a job to do.

"Yeah, Hibari won't be happy if we're late again." Was said by the empty eyed raven as the pair walked towards a prepared car that will drive them to their destination.

* * *

"They're late." Growled a certain ex-prefect as he paced their base of operations in Japan. There were few others in the same room as he was, for they were scared away by the man's foul mood. Only three stayed and those people included two pineapple heads and a usually loud boxer. Currently the two pineapple heads, Chrome Dokuro and Mukuro Rokudo, were conversing quietly in one corner while Hibari Kyouya continued to fume at the late pair that they were waiting for. Over the years, as the group worked together, Hibari had grown used to the tendencies of his _comrades_.(Though he won't admit that aloud.) So he has tempered down quite a bit, and isn't as brash about things but he's still eager to fight carnivores, strong people. Right now though he was going to bite the two late herbivores to death. He wanted to get this job done as soon as possible and leave Japan. He knows that the others feel the same too since the blue pineapple isn't trying to pick a fight with him and the loud boxer is unusually quiet, just standing on the side, looking to be in deep thought.

Sasagawa Ryohei was a man of his words and would do what he vowed till the end, but it was what he _didn't _do eight years ago that caused him to mellow down. Now, even though he's still as loud as always, he's more decisive about things and actually listens to what others have to say. He's also become more understanding about things and prays a lot now, despite the kind of work he does. He wants to repent for his sins from eight years ago, he wants to make it up to _him. _But the things that he does speaks differently about him actually having changed. Except what he does for a living may really be a way for himself to atone for his sins because what he does haunts him day and night. It may be a selfish way to relieve his built up guilt by torturing himself, but it works so he accepts it.

"Sasagawa Ryohei." The pacing raven growled, startling the white-haired 23-year old out of his thoughts.

"Oh. It's just you Hibari, what's up?" Ryohei said like he just noticed Hibari, which he probably just did. Although Ryohei has changed over the years, his attention span and one tracked thought still hasn't changed, which causes his friends major headaches sometimes.

"Go find the late herbivores and bring them here. They should've already been here two hours ago." Snapped Hibari, impatient with the slow pace of everything. If those tardy herbivores would just get here faster then they could discuss the plans on how to capture the enemies and divide the work. After finishing with that they would only have to stay for about two or three more weeks before they could leave because they would only have to do the clean up and see if they missed anything. They usually would leave the clean up to the lower subordinates, but this was Japan, the place where _he _lived. They would want to make sure that there's no evidence of them there at all.

"Oya oya. It seems like a little bird can't keep its head cool. If you want to have this finished faster then you shouldn't be so agitated, Hi-ba-ri." Taunted Mukuro as he too joined the conversation.

"What was that, pineapple head?" Hibari asked the illusionist condescendingly while only tilting his head a little to the sideways to glance at the identified man.

Seeing that the tactic of taunting the skylark by calling him pet names don't work anymore, Mukuro decided to try to go for another route. "I'm saying that you shouldn't be that hot-headed will cause you to stay here longer and you might see _him_ and-"

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome shouted before the older man could continue any further. He should know that _he _is a sore topic for all of them and shouldn't be mentioned like that so lightly nor should it be used to jeer others. Mukuro himself should know that since he took part in what happened eight years ago.

"Nagi..." Mukuro started, seeing what he did. "I'm sorry." Chrome nodded at that but there were still tears welling up in her single amethyst eye.

Mukuro felt shameful for what he did there. He just felt stressed about everything and here he is, back in Japan, after eight years have passed, from _that. _He needed an outlet for all the anxiousness and fear that he feels. He's anxious that he might meet _him _again, but at the same time he fears their possible reunion. What he -they- did eight years ago is unforgivable, still... They were afraid and now they might be able to see what has become of _him_, _the __forsaken one. _Mukuro was afflicted, he needed to relieve at least a little of his bruden and Hibari produced a perfect opportunity to let out some steam so Mukuro just pounced upon the chance without thought. He could now see the stiff shoulders of everyone in the room and their strained expressions.

So to ease the tension in the room Ryohei asked, "Chrome, what were you and Mukuro talking about over there in the corner?" Hibari raised an eyebrow at that, he thought that the loud herbivore was so deep in thought that he didn't even take note of his surroundings. Seems like it isn't only illusionists who could mask their thoughts, even idiots can, Hibari guessed.

"O-oh, u-um. W-we were discussing about putting illusions on all of us so no one would recognize us a-and some other things..." Chrome stuttered and trailed off, embarrassed with everyone's attention on her even after working with them for so many years. But it's mostly because her Mukuro-sama did most of the talking.

She was suddenly saved from the awkward silence when one of their subordinates came in and reported that the two they were waiting for finally arrived. Hearing the news, Hibari smirked, concocting a plan to punish the late herbivores. All the while Ryohei smiled uneasily, afraid for his friends' lives, and Chrome just sweat dropped. Mukuro just kept a devious smirk plastered onto his face all throughout that chain of events.

As the last of their group members entered the room, Ryohei and Chrome ran to the farthest corner of the room to refrain from interfering the oncoming fight and to not get caught in the crossfire. Mukuro brought his trident out so he too could fight and Hibari slid his tonfas out of his hiding place and readied them in his hands.

This was the scene that greeted one Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato when they entered the room. They were bewildered, but quickly grasped onto their surroundings and brought out their own weapons. Yamamoto wielded a sword he inherited from his father, _Shigure Kintoki_, while Gokudera held dynamites that he hid all over his body, hence his name as Smokin' Bomb Hayato. As the fight was about to commence a booming voice was heard on the speakers.

"STOP THIS FIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Almost everyone in the sparsely furnished room covered their ears, excluding a pineapple and skylark, when they heard the loud voice of their weapon craftsman. Then a hologram of Talbot, their craftsman, appeared on the wall.

"What did I tell you brats? Stop with these nonsensical fights or else even I won't be able to fix your damn weapons with its damages." Talbot said in a scratchy voice. Immediately everyone put their weapons away. Their last experience with Talbot and their weapons wasn't exactly, um, pleasant.

"What do you want, old man?" Hibari asked rudely while the others gave their own form of greetings.

"Yo, how are you doing Talbot?" Ryohei asked.

"Hey, Talbot." Yamamoto greeted with fake cheerfulness.

"Che, old creep." Gokudera growled out.

"Kufufu, what brings us the pleasure of your holy presence, our great craftsman?" Mukuro spoke sarcastically.

"H-hi, Talbot." Chrome said timidly.

"I'm fine, Ryohei. Good evening to you Yamamoto, Chrome." Talbot greeted back, inclining his head as well. Then he turned to the ones who gave him barbarous greetings. "I was just planning to tell you that the new weapons were developed and that Spanner was going to bring it over to you, but what I heard were your childish squabbles when I got connected over."

"When will they arrive?" Hibari asked, curious as to what their new weapons are.

"Impatient child, they will be there in a few days, a week and a half at most." Talbot answered.

"Hn." Was all Hibari had to say before Talbot understood the dismissal and turned to the others to say his goodbyes.

After the hologram dispersed, Ryohei suggested that they go to bed for the day since it was almost ten o' clock and they still needed to rest because of the jet lag. They could discuss their plans tomorrow. Still, Hibari was dissatisfied and wanted to at least bite the late herbivores. Just because of the two he will have to spend more time in Japan, not something that he wanted even though his precious Namimori was there too. But before he could even move towards the pair, all ready to fight with his brandished weapons, he was stopped by the loud boxing herbivore.

"Cool your head off, Hibari. We can't have you so violent, unless you want to spend more time in Japan." Hibari didn't want to follow what that loud herbivore said, but he knew what he said was sensible. So Hibari put his tonfas away and stood there stoically, looking blankly at the late pair. He then turned on his heels and left the room, thinking of a way he could punish them tomorrow.

Chrome and Mukuro decided to just head for bed, it was a long day and another one would be waiting for them tomorrow. But first, they need to meet some old acquaintances tomorrow morning. The trio that were left in the room had nothing to say to each other for they were each deep in their own thoughts. Finally, Ryohei started to question the pair's whereabouts and why it took them so long to get to their base.

"Well, we were sort of attacked while coming here." Yamamoto said with a grin that didn't reach his eyes. The other two in the room noticed this but didn't comment on it because it's been like this for the past eight years and it's not like they could've even done anything about it. It was because of their decision back then that caused this suffering of theirs. They deserved every little bit of it.

"Who were the people who attacked you?" Ryohei asked, wondering why someone would even go against them at all. Sure, their group usually worked in foreign countries but they should be famous, and dangerous, enough that even yakuza in Japan should've heard about their organization.

Gokudera stiffened when that question came out of Ryohei's mouth, it looks like he knew something about the people who attacked them. Though, he seems reluctant in sharing that information.

"Not sure, but they had this insignia imprinted on their clothes. A clam with wings on top of two crossed guns and under that was a bullet in the middle of a shield. Under that there was the word 'Vongola'." Yamamoto said in an almost childish way.

When that description came out of Yamamoto's mouth Ryohei became dumbfounded. Okay, he knew that Yamamoto was sometimes oblivious to things but he should at least know that the Vongola was one of the strongest mafia families out there. No wonder Gokudera didn't want to say anything. If those people who attacked them were imposters and they went and challenged the Vongola they might very well die. It's not like their organization is weak, not at all for that matter. But the Vongola is big and has many more resources than them. They could just crush them like an ant. Ryohei told Yamamoto to withhold this information. He then shared a glance with Gokudera and he received a nod in return. They will have to investigate more into this before they actually do anything.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"I will definitely crush them! How dare they come back after all these years!" A brunet with fiery orange eyes growled out while he stabbed the whole stack of pictures of Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Hibari Kyouya, Rokudo Mukuro, and Chrome Dokuro.


	3. Consequences

Disclaimer: KHR's not mine. Edited.

* * *

"So what are we going to do with them once we capture them?" Gokudera asked Hibari as he leafed through the papers in his hands. Yamamoto was right next to him, a goofy smile pasted onto his face. He was also holding a stack of papers but he didn't bother looking them over, knowing that Gokudera would fill him in later on.

"The pineapple and I would interrogate them while the other illusionist keeps up our illusions as normal civilians. You and the baseball-herbivore will check for the details that we might've missed. You're also going to be the ones doing the clean up." Hibari answered without looking up from his own pile of paperwork at his desk.

"WHAT!? Make the lawn-head do it instead!" Gokudera shouted at the older man. Yamamoto seemed to still be in la-la land and wasn't going to come out anytime soon.

"The loud-herbivore will be the one doing the infiltration along with a few other lower ranked herbivores. Since you and that smiling idiot was late yesterday you herbivores might as well finish the clean up along with your other work." Hibari said with finality. Gokudera was about to retort saying that usually the lower ranked members cleaned up, but then he remembered where they were. They were doing a job in Japan, where _he _lived. Yes, it's right for them to be more cautious and seeing as what happened yesterday with the attack they should look out for more things that might occur.

Suddenly Yamamoto, who was finally done daydreaming, piped up. "Who are the people we're capturing anyways?" As expected of Yamamoto, being an idiot as Gokudera always called him.

Gokudera and Hibari both just let out exasperated sighs, used to Yamamoto's antics. "It's the Estraneo Family, we need information on their human experimentation." Gokudera glanced at Hibari before he continued. "And we want to get hold of the possession bullet."

A dangerous glint appeared in Yamamoto's eyes and his goofy grin disappeared. "Oh, is that so." He turned to face Hibari. "And why do we need to get that kind of dangerous bullet?"

"Purposes of ours." Hibari said curtly, not dignifying Yamamoto with a whole response. Seeing that he wasn't going to get anymore than that out of Hibari Yamamoto turned on his heels and left the room, leaving Gokudera behind.

"You should've just said it was for _that_." Gokudera grumbled to Hibari. Hibari raised an eyebrow at that but didn't say anything and just returned to looking at his papers. Gokudera took that as a sign of dismissal and left the room, getting ready for the work that he was about to do.

* * *

_Namimori..._

"Tsu-kun!" Yelled a petite brunette woman in her early forties. She was clad in a dress with an apron on top of it and was holding a spatula in one hand while she called out to her sleeping son.

"Mou, he's an adult and should be getting out of bed by himself now, not asking his mother to wake him!" Nana pouted. Then a little boy, around six years old, came walking downstairs. The child had a wild mane of brunet hair on top of his small head along with big giant doe eyes. He was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he descended the stairs, causing the brunette woman to squeal at how adorable it was.

Nana then composed herself and asked her grandchild, "Ku-chan can you go and wake up your Uncle-Tsu?"

'Ku-chan' nodded and said, "Mhm!" Enthusiastically before he dashed upstairs to go and wake his uncle up. Cuore di Vongola, also known as 'Ku-chan' because of people's inability to speak his Italian birth name, is the son of Sawada Takafumi who was born in Italy. When he was but 2 years old he and his father both moved back to Japan because of his mother's death in Italy. Ku's father, who has a brother complex for his Uncle-Tsu but dislikes his Uncle-You for some unknown reasons, had moved to Italy when he was 14 to continue his studies there. Then he didn't go back to Japan until the time when he was 18 when he went to ask granny for permission to marry his mother whom he met while he was in his second year of middle school there; at the time Ku's mommy was already pregnant with him for about five months and the pair were going to marry before receiving the child. Although he doesn't remember much of his mother he does remember her long, wavy, silky black hair and her melodious voice that she used to sing lullabies to him when he was a baby. He really wishes he could remember more about his mother.

"Uncle-Tsu!" Ku beamed as he knocked on his favorite uncle's bedroom door. Then without waiting for a response the small brunet just banged open the door and jumped onto the pile on the bed that was his uncle.

"Oomph!" The bundle groaned before a head popped out of the cushion of blankets. "Ku! Didn't I tell you to not just jump onto people like that!?" His Uncle-Tsu chided with mirth dancing in his beautiful brown orbs and a smile playing on his lips.

Though Ku doesn't remember much of how his uncle was when he was just two he does remember that the brunet wasn't always as cheerful as he is now. Back then, he was a recluse who didn't smile or talk to him like the others would. His granny and granpy were very worried about him, but nothing seemed to be able to snap Uncle-Tsu out of his trance like state. His dad was also very worried and didn't work on his big pile of paperwork which usually caused Uncle Reborn to hit him. But Uncle-You seemed to be the one who was the most worried about Uncle-Tsu, even though it showed in very odd ways. Anyway, for some reason it seemed like Uncle-Tsu was on shut down at the time and didn't let anything into his little world. Then suddenly one day, when Ku was still two years old, he was all better. But something was off. Ku saw it in all of his relatives' expressions. It seems like Uncle-Tsu was supposed to remember something but he didn't and his relatives didn't pursue him on that matter. Still, Ku loves his Uncle-Tsu all the same because he started to actually talk to Ku-chan and didn't treat him like the child he was!

"Uncle-Tsu! Gran-gran is telling me to wake you up!" Ku said cheerily and bounced up and down on his uncle's torso.

"Ugh- 'Kay! St-uh-op boun-ow-cing on me!" Tsuna shouted at the much younger brunet. The 22-year old then proceeded to remove his nephew from his stomach and got up to get dressed. All the while the small child just sat there, staring at his uncle's scarred body. He wonders why his uncle has all those scars and how he got it. But when he asked his uncle he said he doesn't remember with a confused and pained expression on his face, like something was hurting really bad. Then when he decided to ask his other uncle about it a sour and hateful look appeared on his face and Uncle-You spat out, "_Don't ask about that. Ever again." _Then Youmei had apologized to Ku for speaking in such a harsh tone, but the memo got through. After that Ku understood that he shouldn't ask or mention anything about Uncle-Tsu's past that he doesn't remember about. It's forbidden for them to say anything about it at all in this household.

"Hurry, hurry Uncle-Tsu! Let's go down and eat breakfast!" The young child shouted joyously as he bounded down the stairs of the large mansion. Four years ago, when Ku and Takafumi moved back to Japan, the Sawada family moved into a mansion that lay right on the outskirts of Namimori. Takafumi had convinced his family to move there partially because of Tsuna's 'condition' but he also wanted to live with his whole family and the two story house that they grew up in just won't fit all of them. So Takafumi had this mansion built and they all live there now.

"Good morning Uncle-You, Uncle Reborn, Uncle Fon, Papa!" Ku greeted cheerfully as he ran to hug each if his uncles and jumped onto his father's lap.

All of Ku's uncles were very handsome-or cute, in some cases. His papa was of course also very handsome, but we're not really dwelling on that as of now. His Uncle-You, like all the males of the Sawada household except for his granpy, had wild brunet hair and his eyes were of a breathtaking sunset color that never failed to catch people's attention.

His Uncle-Tsu is a bit different from his Uncle-You. Sure they both had the hereditary wild mane of brunet hair but Uncle-Tsu has warm chocolate brown doe eyes, unlike the fierce orange of his Uncle-You's. Uncle-Tsu also has long hair that reaches the small of his back and is usually tied at the nape of his neck so it's like a loose pony tail. The reason he grew it out is unknown to anyone, not even to Uncle-Tsu himself. Once when Ku asked his uncle why he grew out his hair the response he got was a nostalgic look and his uncle saying that he doesn't know why he's growing it out, only that he wants to and it connects him to someone he can't seem to remember. Ku's Uncle-Tsu has a petite stature to add on to his feminine look along with his long hair. This causes Ku's Uncle-Tsu to look even smaller than he is and weaker than he actually is. But the fact that his Uncle -Tsu is fragile is something that even Ku can see. It's not really that he's weak physically, even if he gets sick easily. Nor is it that he's weak emotionally, his emotions are very strong though and it fuels him on. It's something else. It's hidden inside of Uncle-Tsu. Ku can't tell what it is that's being hidden and he doubts that Uncle-Tsu even knows. But Ku knows one thing. No one -and he repeats, no one- can find out what it is, nor should it be found out. The hidden thing should stay a secret to the owner himself.

In addition, speaking about Uncle-Tsu's fragility, he has a pretty weak constitution and often gets sick easily so even when he only coughs a little, everyone makes a big uproar about it. Ku doesn't mind it that much, but he sometimes does get a little jealous that everyone pays so much attention to his Uncle-Tsu. But his Uncle-Tsu's caring attitude and kind personality causes Ku to forget about those things in an instant. Not to mention, there's just something compelling Ku to be accepting towards his youngest uncle. It's okay and alright for others to baby Uncle-Tsu so much because Ku himself always does so too.

Another reason as to why people in the household watch out for Tsuna is because of his suitors! Oh. My. God. Even Ku hates those people who chases after his precious uncle. Both genders, men and women alike, stalks Tsuna day in and day out. They're so annoying and creepy! The men sends many things to Uncle-Tsu and declare their undying love for him. The women flirt with him every chance they get and even made up lies about them being pregnant with his child! There was even once when Ku's Uncle-Tsu almost got assaulted when he went out to buy something, but Ku's Uncle-You who was just _conveniently_ taking a walk at the time saw it and saved Tsuna. In actuality, the whole family was stalking him, sans I-pin and Lambo since they were forbidden to do so and had to stay at home to do homework. Nana was oblivious to it all since she was at home cooking and Ku was only three, so he was just taking a nap at the time it happened. Fon and Reborn tagged along since they had nothing better to do. Fon had protested earlier saying that Tsuna won't like it if he found out, but those complaints fell on deaf ears and Fon even silenced himself when he saw Tsuna almost getting assaulted by a man! Since then Fon started teaching Tsuna martial arts so the beautiful man could protect himself.

Ku's Uncle Fon is similar to his Uncle-Tsu, but not that much. They only sorta resemble each other, not in their looks department -although both are very good looking- but they resemble each other in the way they hold themselves and their calm demeanor. Though that opinion may be contributed to the fact that Uncle Fon was the one that trained Uncle-Tsu in learning martial arts. Still, there are differences between Uncle-Tsu and Uncle Fon. Ku's Uncle Fon is a very calm person, as was said before, and he doesn't freak out easily or lose his cool much, unlike his Uncle-Tsu and Uncle-You. Plus, Uncle Fon is Chinese, not Japanese or Italian like some other members of the family are. He's always wearing a robe, most of the times it's red but not always. Uncle Fon also keeps his hair in a long braid that reaches his feet, which sometimes causes him to be mistaken as a girl because of his slim physique, but his handsome features that clearly states that he's a man chases off his male suitors, but the women just gets even more hyped. His pet monkey, Lichi, who Ku really likes to play with, also helps when Fon's suitors keep pursuing him no matter what. With the subject on Ku's uncles, it is needed to be mentioned that Ku's Uncle Fon and Uncle Reborn aren't blood related to him, unlike his Uncle-Tsu and Uncle-You.

The reason as to why Ku's Uncle Reborn or Uncle Fon are here is unknown to him, but he does know that his Uncle Reborn came here for his Papa and his Uncle Fon came here for his Uncle-Tsu. Other than that Ku knows of nothing else.

Now, onto Ku's last uncle, Uncle Reborn. This uncle is sadistic and although Ku doesn't know what that word means he thinks that it fits his uncle perfectly. Reborn has spiky raven black hair that he hides under his fedora that has an orange ribbon tied around it. He also has curly sideburns that women find really attractive in which Ku thinks it's odd. Ku once asked his Uncle Reborn why women found his sideburns attractive and was rewarded with a devious smirk that appeared in Ku's nightmares. After that Ku didn't really ask his Uncle Reborn anymore questions about his handsome appearance. Though Ku's uncle may seem cruel and harsh at first glance, Ku learned that that's not really the case. Ku's uncle can be caring, in the weirdest ways ever, but he really can be kind. That's all he really has to say about his cocky and sadistic uncle.

Ku's Uncle Fon, like his Uncle Reborn, are weird, so to speak. That is because sometimes they are babies and sometimes they are adults. It confused Ku and Uncle-Tsu very much at first but then they got used to it and just shrugged it off. It's not like they were gonna get an answer from anyone anyways.

Now, back to the business at hand. Tsuna shuffled into the dining room shortly after Ku while covering a yawn. Immediately he was hounded upon by his brothers.

"Did you not sleep well enough yesterday, Tsu-chan? Did you work late again? Oh, I told you not to worry yourself about the other work already, we have it handled. Do you want to stay in bed today?" The eldest, Takafumi who's 24, fretted over his precious little tuna.

While Youmei, the youngest who's 20, scolded him. "Tsuna! I already told you many times over to sleep earlier and not early in the morning! You can't be always trying to finish work, it's never ending anyways!"

Before Tsuna could resond to any of those a sleepy Bovino boy came into the room along with a young Chinese girl. "Good morning Tsuna-nii." The pair said in unison before dragging the still standing Tsuna to sit in between them. After doing that they greeted the other people in the room.

"Good morning Lambo-nii, I-pin-nee!" Ku said energetically as he skipped to the pair and gave them each a hug. Lambo and I-pin aren't Ku's blood relatives but they are a part of their big family. I-pin is here because her Shisou (Master/Teacher), Fon, is here and she followed along to continue her training. Lambo is here because he was abandoned by his family when he was younger and was taken in by Sawada Nana when she saw him wandering around the streets of Namimori in only a thin cow-printed suit when it was winter! The Sawada household had welcomed the pair warmly when they became a part of their family and they even love them as if they were a real family just 8 years ago, a bit shy away from the time after _that incident_. Lambo and I-pin both feel very grateful towards this family and would protect it with all their might. They are now both 13 years old and attend Namimori Middle, the school that Tsuna was in 8 years ago. Takafumi had insisted that they go to another middle school but the pair wanted to enter that school because their favorite brother, Tsuna, went there before. For some reason unknown to Nana and Ku, Lambo and I-pin really likes Tsuna. Tsuna himself doesn't even know why that is, or it may be that he doesn't remember. Well, that still doesn't stop Lambo and I-pin from liking Tsuna any less. For that matter it seems like I-pin and Lambo has been sticking to Tsuna more and more nowadays, causing Ku to get jealous that his favorite uncle is getting taken away.

After Lambo and I-pin mumbled their half asleep greetings to everyone, Nana came out of the kitchen carrying platters of breakfast. Hurriedly, everyone started to get up and help her with setting the table and carrying the food. Nana smiled pleasantly while she stood there and watched her big family work things out. Only if Iemitsu was here too, then their family will be complete. But Nana also hoped for _them _to be there too. _They_ had made her little Tsu-kun so happy all those years ago. Still, Nana understands the reason of their absence and Tsu-kun not remembering them also doesn't help. Anyways, it was because they left in the first place that Tsu-kun had become like _that,_ but at least he's better now after forgetting. It's better that they're not here. After Tsu-kun forgot about _that, _Nana's little family was once again perfect. It's better this way. Even if this is selfish, Nan wouldn't want this family to be any other way.

As everything settled down and everyone started eating, Youmei brought up the topic they were discussing before. "Tsuna, go to sleep earlier today. And no buts!"

"That's right, you shouldn't stress yourself out that much." Takafumi added in anxiously.

"Ara? Are you sick, Tsu-kun?" Nana asked worriedly, but she only received a subtle shake of the head from Tsuna.

"Papa and Uncle-You's right, Uncle-Tsu! If you don't get enough sleep you could get sick, like last time!" Ku piped in helpfully. Last time when Tsuna overworked himself and collapsed, the place was, well, let's just say... it wasn't pretty. It was like the zoo for that matter since Nana was on an onsen trip when Tsuna contracted the common cold. Takafumi and Youmei had taken a few days off to take care of Tsuna, but Takafumi was immediately taken back to work by Reborn when he learned the reason for him skipping work. Then it was only Youmei, Ku, and Fon watching Tsuna because Lambo and I-pin were on a school field trip. Fon was doing a fairly well job of taking care of Tsuna until Youmei and Ku decided they wanted to also be of some help. When Fon sent Youmei to go and boil some water, he somehow managed to flood the kitchen. And when the storm arcobaleno tried to ask Ku to go and get the medicine he didn't come back for ten minutes. So when he went to look for Ku, he found him on the bathroom floor crying. The reason for the tears was because Ku didn't know which medicine was which in the cabinets and thus he got frustrated to the point of 'sweating through his eyes.' Now that was just one hell of a day.

"Tsuna, we all wouldn't want a repeat of that now. So please don't work yourself till the point of sickness again." Fon contributed kindly while drinking his oolong tea. Reborn smirked deviously and was about to add on to it when Lambo and I-pin interrupted the onslaught of comments.

"N-no! That's not it! It's not Tsuna-san's fault!" I-pin stuttered out at the same time Lambo said, "Tsuna-nii was just helping us with homework yesterday late until midnight and he didn't get any work done because of us!"

"Oh, so it was the cow's fault." Reborn said with a raised eyebrow sent to the said 'cow'.

Lambo pouted and yelled, "It wasn't only my fault! And the great me's name is Lambo-sama you twat!"

"Lambo, calm down." I-pin tried to soothe her companion, but the boy with sable locks continued to scream. "You damned Reborn, always being so mean and insulting the great Lambo-sama. You deserve to die!" At this point Lambo was about to take out his hand grenades. Luckily Tsuna intervened. "L-Lambo, c-come on. Calm yourself down." The effect was immediate, Lambo instantly sobered up and sat back down, he had stood up when he started screaming his head off at Reborn while the man being yelled at was calmly ignoring him and drinking a cup of espresso.

"Okay now let's start eating before the delicious food made by Nana-san goes to waste." Fon spoke easily, like the kitchen itself wasn't about to be exploded by pink grenades. Nope, it wasn't about to be destroyed at all. Lambo and Reborn were just having a 'friendly' chat, nothing life threatening at all. Yeah...

"Oh, you're too kind, Fon-chan." Nana said bashfully. Then compliments on Nana's dishes began to be thrown around the room. After yet another battle about Nana's cooking was finished with Nana gaining another lost, various conversations began to bustle around the loud dining room.

"Hey, hey! Uncle-Tsu you're having your day off today aren't you?" Ku asked excitedly to his still sleepy uncle.

"Huh? Uh, yeah. Why?" Tsuna responded to his hyped up nephew.

"Let's go out today! I want to go to Kokuyo Land! We haven't been there in eons!" Ku exclaimed.

"I want to go too! Let's go, let's go! It's the weekend anyways and we don't have school, please!" Lambo joined in, jumping up from his chair.

"I-Pin wants to go too!" I-pin said as Lambo started to chant 'Let's go!'

"I want to go with you guys too! I need to watch my precious little tuna and Ku so they won't get kidnapped because they're too adorable!" Takafumi squealed. Forgot to mention, Ku's dad also has a son-complex because of how cute he is.

"No, you still need to finish the piles of paperwork in your office." The baby hitman -Reborn decided to change back into his baby form, since it's more interesting to torture Takafumi in this form- interjected while smirking into his cup of espresso. Then he proceeded to drag Takafumi towards his office when they finished their breakfast.

"Noooooooooo! Tsu-chan! Ku-chan! Save meeeeeeeeeeeee!" Takafumi screamed as he was dragged on the marble tiled floor to his office.

Everyone at the dining table just giggled at Takafumi's antics before they resumed their conversation about going to Kokuyo Land.

"So can we go, pleaasse?" Ku begged his uncle while pulling the puppy dog eyes stunt on him. Lambo and I-pin who saw what Ku was doing, copied him and thus three puppy dog eyes attacks were used on Tsuna. Sadly, it had no effect on Tsuna for he was too sleepy to even keep his eyes open.

"Ku, are you even sure your tall enough to be getting on the rides yet?" Tsuna asked sleepily without thinking it through. So because of that thoughtless question tears welled up in Ku's big and innocent eyes.

Nana rushed over to Ku's side of the table. "Arara, Ku-chan, don't cry. It's okay, you'll grow taller once you get older? Plus, you could still get on some rides even though you're so small and cute!" Nana squealed. That last part didn't make Ku feel any better and the tears were starting to leak out of his eyes. Like mother like son? Airheads.

Fon saw the danger and jumped over the table to reach Ku. "Ku, listen to me." Fon said gently, tilting Ku's head so he would look up at him. Ku was sniffing and both the tears and snot was about to drip. So Fon took out a handkerchief so he would be able to clean up his face before he started to speak. "Ku, you'll one day grow to be very big if you eat healthily and train yourself. You don't have to worry about Tsuna's thoughtless words, he's still half asleep." That appeased Ku, but he wasn't really satisfied and still seemed upset.

Tsuna was still half asleep and didn't notice that his thoughtless words was almost making his nephew burst into tears even though he did understand that something was off. Lambo and I-pin had run out of the room when they saw the signs of the oncoming tears. Youmei was annoyed because his nephew was about to cry and his brother was sleeping through it all.

"Tsuna..." Youmei growled and trailed off menacingly. Tsuna felt shivers go down his spine before he sleepily turned his head to see the cause of it. "What?" Tsuna mumbled quietly, seemingly about to fly back to dream land.

"Should you really be talking about people's heights?" Youmei asked with a raised eyebrow sent towards Tsuna. Now that caught Tsuna's attention and caused him to glare at his younger brother. By the way, it looked more like a pout than a glare.

It's a glaringly obvious fact in the household that Ku's Uncle-Tsu is the shortest man in the family even though Youmei is the youngest one and not he, this sometimes causes him to pout cutely when mentioned. The tallest people in the household would be Ku's Papa, his Uncle Reborn, and Uncle Fon because they are all the same height. The next tallest person would be Ku's Uncle-You since he's only slightly shorter than the other three. Then it would be Uncle-Tsu and granny because they are both the same height. After that it would be Lambo-nii and I-Pin-nee. Lastly, it would be him, Ku, just because he's the youngest, but he would grow bigger and become taller than everyone else!

That was when Lambo and I-pin decided to come back into the room. In their hands each held different things. Lambo had handfuls of candy in his hands while I-pin had Ku's favorite toys in her hands. Then they both headed towards the still upset child.

"Hey, don't be sad anymore. 'kay, Ku-chan?" I-pin said as she showed Ku his favorite toys.

"Y-yeah, stop being such a crybaby. You're a big boy already!" Lambo said with his head turned away and a blush adorned his face as he handed Ku some candy.

"I-I'm sorry Ku, okay? I didn't mean to say it like that, I'm just so sleepy..." Tsuna trailed off as he yawned and brought a hand up to cover his mouth.

Youmei threw a disapproving look towards Tsuna before he spoke. "I told you to not sleep so late." He said accusingly and then he sighed. "You just go back to bed. I'll take the kids to the amusement park."

"Eh? Really?" Tsuna asked, surprised that his brother, who doesn't get along that well with the children, say that.

Youmei snorted. "What, just because I think that the brats are annoying doesn't mean I'll deny them a fun day. Just to say, I'm not doing it for you or them! It's just that if you collapse while watching them it'll only cause trouble for us and the brats will keep whining about going if no one takes them." Youmei babbled in the end.

"Well, may I tag along too? It's been a while since any of us has really went out and enjoyed ourselves after all. Are you coming also, Nana?" Fon asked Nana who had already started to clear away the table.

"Ah, it's okay. I'll stay at home and watch over Tsu-kun. There's also many chores that needs to be done." The brunette woman said as she let the others clear away the table for her.

"Why can't you just let Takafumi hire those servants to take care of those things instead?" Youmei muttered to his mom while he brought the plates into the kitchen. He was answered by a bright smile instead of a straight answer. Youmei let out an exasperated sigh and continued to clear the plates away, knowing that he won't get an answer when his mom gives him a smile like that.

It's not that Nana didn't appreciate her sons' thoughtfulness of hiring servants to take care of the house and the other chores. No, it's not like that at all. It's just that Nana wants to be the one to do it. She wants to be the one to take care of her own sons at whatever chance is offered to her. Because sometimes when she wants to take care of them she can't, she's not allowed to. When something happens that's bad they hide it from her and she can't do anything but worry about it. She can't even show her anxiousness or scold her children for being that reckless and causing her to be frightened for ther lives. She can't do anything even when she sees the wounds that are there because they hide it from her. She has to accpet those outrageous lies from her sons and husband, just so they have knowledge that she's not involved in what they are doing so they wouldn't have to worry about her too along with the burden that they are carrying. So for the least she wants to take care of them when she can and take care of the haven that they can return to, the place called home. She wants to give them a comfortable place to return to and to let them know that someone will always be there waiting for them, so they have to come back. That's all, she just wants them to have a safe place to go back to and she wants to be the one to take care of that.

"Eh? But you should go mom? You're always working nowadays. It's okay I can take care of myself and not doing chores one day won't kill anyone." Tsuna said, smiling lightly, snapping his mom out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, come with us or else we won't be able to take care of these brats!" Youmei pleaded to his mom causing her to contemplate it.

"We're not brats!" Lambo retorted. "Mama, please come with us? Tsuna-nii is already not coming, can't you just come with us? Please?" Lambo uses the puppy dog eyes, Nana's wavering.

"Lambo's right! Please come with us, Mama?" I-pin begged. Now with double puppy dog eye attacks, Nana's not sure what to do.

"Granny, please come with us?" Ku asked as he jumped towards his grandma and hugged her.

Nana faltered, she has lost this battle. "Alright, I'll go with you." She relented and the others cheered. Now Tsuna can go to sleep peacefully.

* * *

"Wow! It got bigger than before!" Ku exclaimed as he jumped out of the car.

"Ah, don't run like that Ku-chan!" I-pin shouted as she hurried after the hyped child.

"Oi! Wait for me too!" Lambo yelled as he scrambled after the other two.

Nana climbed out of the car, watching the children run around with a fond look in her eyes. She sighed. "Ah, kids nowadays grow up so fast." The other two accompanying her glances at her as she gained a reminiscence look in her eyes. "It seemed like it was just yesterday when Lambo-chan and I-pin-chan came to live with us. Then Taka-kun came back with Ku-chan. I feel so old now."

Youmei and Fon shared a look then they nodded their heads and headed towards the woman who was still stuck in memory lane. Together they each grabbed an arm and dragged the surprised brunette towards the amusement park, the children shuffling behind them in excitement.

"M-Ma! Slow down, this old lady here can't take much jostling!" Nana laughed as she was towed towards attraction after attraction.

The group had a lot of fun and enjoyed themselves for quite a bit until the time came to ride the last attraction that everyone has to go to when they went to amusement parks, the Ferris Wheel.

As the children tugged the adults to get in line to go to the Ferris Wheel, Youmei and Fon spotted some people who they _really _didn't want to see. There, standing in line to get on the Ferris Wheel were a pair of illusionists, Mukuro and Chrome.

As the two men stopped in their tracks and stared at the two pineapples, the kids and Nana also turned to look in the direction they were staring at. Nana then froze up in shock, recognizing the two even from the fairly far distance from the line to the Ferris Wheel. The three children tagging along also stopped in worry when they saw their mother figure stand stock still and was staring at something that caused tears to well up in her chocolate orbs.

"M-Mukurou-kun? C-Chrome-chan?" Nana mumbled quietly, the tears spilling out of her glazed eyes. Youmei and Fon snapped their head back to the brunette woman, then they rushed towards the group of children and crying woman. Without trying to catch anyone's attention, Fon ushered the kids to somewhere else while Youmei dragged his mom along to get back to the car, Ferris Wheel be damned!

After getting away from the illusionists, the small people finally rushed to Nana to ask her what's wrong, having tears welling up in their eyes too. Fon sighed, still not believing that this was happening on a supposed 'off day'. He glance at Youmei, worried about his reaction, but what he saw surprised him. Youmei was calm, seemingly serene, in fact, like he was completely okay after meeting two of the people who destroyed his precious brother's life 8 years ago. Then the young man looked towards Fon, and said in a stoic voice, "No, I didn't forgive them yet. For that matter, let's pay them a _visit._" He finished with a devious smile.

* * *

A/N: Um, reviews on this chapter? I'm not sure if this was good or not since I spent most of it explaining the backgrounds of the characters. So, is it good? I also sorta rushed the ending cause I was getting sick of this chapter, so tell me about it? Is the chapter title even appropriate?


End file.
